Carrier of the Two Souls
by KiidMars
Summary: Harry J. Potter died doing what he was destined to do. He went through the seven trials set before him by his previous Headmaster and he defeated the Dark Lord. He was ready to continue on to the afterlife to be with his family when he's reincarnated as Hikari Daku, a Japanese high school student who goes to school with the infamous Kagome Higarashi. He just couldn't rest in peace.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of "The Veil". Slight AU.**

 **Sorry for any unnoticed mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dying wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be.

It was actually quite peaceful, losing all the feeling in your limbs, listening to your own heartbeat slow down breath by breath.

He didn't understand what all the panic was about. People didn't understand that once you reached death's door, it's like all the problems you had in life just...fades away - no longer to be burdened by crazy Dark Lords, manipulative Headmasters, jealous friends and girls who only liked you because of the titles you had carried.

Nope, he didn't understand at all.

He did what he was "destined" to do and he was officially done. Literally. He was dead after all. He didn't know how long he was floating in the dark abyss that he was in, but he was getting tired of seeing the same black color. When and if he got out of this dreadfully dreary place, he was going to buy a full wardrobe of bright colorful clothes.

He grimaced.

Maybe not. It reminded him of a certain Headmaster.

He twirled and twisted, trying to pass time as he was terribly bored when a pink and red light suddenly shone in front of him. Startled, he stared at it in confusion. How the hell did that get into his little bubble of darkness? Curious, he reached out to touch the red one first as it felt more familiar to him (plus he didn't like pink very much) when the two colors combined and shot itself into his chest. He gasped and clutched his chest in pain when a voice spoke.

 ** _Finally, a worthy vessel..._**

He didn't know what the voice was talking about, but it clearly sounded like a distorted male and female voice speaking simultaneously. He was going to question the strange voice when a bright light came out from behind him. A grin plastered his face as his eyes lit up in happiness.

Thank Merlin, he was finally free!

Just as he was about to go see what was at the end of the tunnel, the space around him closed in and he couldn't breathe. He gasped when a mysterious force pushed him towards the light and he tried wiggling to get the strange, slimy thing - that appeared out of nowhere - off from around his neck when he felt a hard push and he was out.

He tried to let out a breath of relief, but the thing around his neck was still there cutting off his airway.

Help! Someone get this disgusting thing off of me!

He felt hands grabbing him and he could suddenly breathe. He cried out in happiness and tried moving, only to find he didn't have a very good grasp on his motor controls. What the fuck? He was moving perfectly fine a minute ago! He felt something being wrapped around him and then something warm. He finally opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed, and saw a woman gazing at him lovingly with tears in her eyes and a warm smile.

Who was this lady and why did he feel so safe with her? He snuggled closer to her and tried to smile back, although he wasn't entirely sure he completed the action with his motor skills all out of wack but he was delighted to hear her soft laugh when he did that. He clung onto her shirt tightly, vowing that whoever this woman was, he was going to do anything he could to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

Even if it killed him.

Again.


	2. A Normal Day

**A/N: Forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Anything of familiarity belongs to its rightful owner. I just own the plot since technically Hikari isn't exactly _mine._**

 **It's starting off a bit slow because i don't want to rush into things like i usually do. hope you don't mind this pace, things should start getting juicy within a few chapters or so.**

 **PS: thank you to _sousie_ for being my very first reviewer! newerher3, ||Little S|| and ElectraX12, thank you for continuing to stay by me even though i was a crap author. also, thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! it made me smile so big. i appreciate all of them.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hikari Daku, previously known as Harry J. Potter in another life, was staring out the classroom window in boredom. He knew he should've been paying attention to what was going on up front, but he couldn't. He was totally going to flunk math again.

He yawned and rubbed his eye, starting to regret staying up most of the night to play video games but it wasn't his fault! He was just up to the boss level (that took him weeks to reach) when the game crashed and he had to start all over. He was pissed beyond belief and in a fit of rage, threw his console out the window. If the game hadn't crashed, he wouldn't have needed to go through such drastic measures.

His mom then came in, heavily scolded him, told him he had to buy a new console himself and sent him to bed. He doesn't remember the last time he ever felt so embarrassed.

He sighed, slouching further in his seat. Sometimes, he wondered why he always felt so angry. He didn't think he had any anger issues since after his countless outbursts, he always felt calm right after. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, it was almost like he had another-

"Mr. Daku!"

A voice startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped in his seat, turning towards the teacher who was giving him a rather nasty glare. "A-ah. Yes, Hiro-sensei?"

Hiro fixed his glasses, leaning back against his desk as he stared at his student smugly. He was going to enjoy this. "Since you were paying attention, do you mind telling the class the answer to this question?"

Hikari looked at the board, feeling a wave of dizziness pass over him when he saw all the letters and numbers clustered together. Was this a new form of torture? Who in their right mind created such a sick equation?

Hikari knew the teacher was deliberately baiting him and he felt a surge of annoyance run through him, but he didn't want to stay after school cleaning the erasers and chalkboard again so he held back any witty retort and decided to be polite instead.

"Actually, sir, I do mind."

Hiro didn't seem surprised by this answer and gave a clearly fake shocked expression and even added a dramatic gasp for effect. "Oh? I thought you were paying attention, Hikari? I mean, after all, you can't afford to have your grades dropped in this class any lower."

Hikari was usually a calm and collected person when it came to school since he didn't want his peers thinking he had a bad temper, but he didn't like when people openly mocked him - especially in front of others. But still, he kept his composure.

"I can understand that not having a father in your life can be difficult, but it's best to separate your home life from your school life." He said in a condescending tone.

A twitch of a brow and a clenching hand. Keep it cool.

Hiro shook his head in mock sympathy. "I wonder what your poor mother must think, having to raise a failure for a son. It's not surprising your dad left. I would too if you were my son."

 _Snap._

Hikari stood up, banging his hands against the desk as he glared sinisterly at his teacher. "Sorry, sir," he said mockingly. "But I don't think that's any of your business. Besides, I didn't know you got off belittling kids. Does that make you feel like a man? Because to me it makes you weak. Are you jealous my mom chose my father over you? I remember you coming over to my house when I was young demanding that my mom took you back as you stumbled over yourself piss drunk."

Hiro stared at Hikari in shock, not expecting his student to retaliate back so ferociously. The class was silent as they watched the altercation happening between their fellow classmate and teacher.

"Sad, isn't it?" Hikari smirked coldly. "How you think you're so big and bad until someone genetically superior than you has to knock you down a peg." Hikari packed away his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked right up to Hiro's face.

"Also, before I forget, I never gave you permission to address me so formally, Hiro. It's Daku-sama from now on, you filthy peasant." Hikari sneered, turning on his heel and walking out the door to the front gates. When he was a few blocks away from the school, he blinked and scratched his head, looking around in confusion.

"Uh, how'd I get out here?" He then shrugged, uncaring and continued walking. "School must be over." He murmured, crossing the street to get to his part time job on time.

* * *

After getting off work, Hikari went to buy his new console with a few new games since it was pay day. It was almost nine so he had to hurry before the store closed for the day.

Just barely making it since it was a twenty minute walk from where he worked, he reached the place just before they stopped letting people in. Normally, they would've said he had to come back tomorrow, but he personally knew the guys that worked there since he was a regular and quickly bought the new replacement console and a few games.

Finally leaving after chatting with the manager, Hikari went home; excited to finally beat the game that's been evading him for weeks. He hated having a busy schedule sometimes.

He unlocked the door to his house, walked in, locked it again and took off his shoes. "I'm home!" He shouted, expecting a reply back from his mom since he knew she was suppose to be home by now. "Hello? Mom!" When he got no response, he checked his phone to see if she had messaged him of her whereabouts and saw he had one unread message from her.

 _From: Mom_

 _hey, sweetie! i won't be coming home tonight. extra shift. try not to burn down the house while i'm away, okay? love you!_

After sending a reply back to his mom with a fond smile, he walked into the kitchen and quickly made himself a sandwich and gathered multiple snacks in his arms before walking up the stairs to his room, preparing to not leave his room for the rest of the night except to use the bathroom.

Taking off his school uniform in exchange for a comfortable t-shirt and sweats, he set up his console, laid his snacks around him and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against his bed as he got comfy.

Once he saw the game starting up, he grinned, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He was going to beat this game today, no matter how long it took. He was not going to let all his hard work go to waste.

He was glad it was a Friday because he definitely wasn't sleeping tonight.

* * *

 **i wonder what's up with Hikari and why he's so angry sometimes?**

 **i also just realized i unintentionally made Hiro act like Snape. oops.**


	3. The Soul Eater and the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: It's way later then I thought it'd be. A month sure does go by quickly, huh? Sorry. I started school and I've been focusing on that since I've been slacking off majorly on my school work - thank God it's my last year. Updates should be up every week or two on Fridays or Sundays. But I'm not making any promises!**

* * *

He was roughly shaken awake and he sat up, startled. What the fuck? Wasn't he just in a gigantic lake swimming with the grotesquely looking mermaids? And where the hell was that awesome castle he saw? How the heck did he end up back in his room? He looked around his room in a confused state and saw his mother standing over him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Hikari Daku," His mother started, hands on her hips threateningly as she glared at him. "What did I tell you about camping in your room all night?" Hikari got up, stumbling over himself as he stood stone straight, staring at his mother like she was his drill sergeant and he was in boot camp. "You know, I got a call from your principal. You cursed out a teacher?! Hikari! What were you thinking?" She yelled at him, a furious expression overcoming her pretty features.

Hikari's face twisted up in confusion. "Uh, Mom. What are you talking about? I didn't curse out any teacher."

"Do not lie to me, young man. The principal told me that during your math class, you weren't paying attention and that Kazuki politely asked you to focus on your work because your grades were already slipping when you just flipped out on him and left the school. Honey, why would you attack him like that? Kazuki is a nice man." She finished softly.

"Mom, I swear to you I did not curse out any teacher. One minute, I was in math class and Hiro-sensei was patronizing me, talking about how dad left because of me and I just remember getting angry and everything went black. The next thing I knew I was outside - I thought school was over so I went to work and went home after that."

Satomi's face suddenly went blank, her body going stiff. "You got angry and blacked out?" She asked quietly, her eyes widening with realization and slight fear.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Hikari sent a confused and questioning glance towards his mother. "Yeah... do you know what's going on? Do I have some mind of mental disorder that I inherited that I don't know about?"

"I have to go." Was all his mother said as she walked out the room.

Mystified by his mother's abrupt change in attitude, Hikari quietly followed her down the stairs where she was talking on the phone in a hush tone.

"...No you don't understand, _it's happening now._ " Was all he heard before his mother went out the front door.

Perplexed by the odd conversation, Hikari decided to put it in the back of his mind and enjoy his Saturday out among the living. In a few hours. He went back upstairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later he was refreshed and less lethargic then he was from earlier. Walking to his room he went to his closet and put on whatever he could get his hands on.

When he was done, he sat down in front of his TV and binge played video games for the rest of the morning, forgetting everything that happened earlier as he lost himself in the world of fantasy. It wasn't until hours later and the sun was close to setting that he heard the front door open and he hastily turned off the game and got up.

"Hikari? You better not be playing those damn games!" His mother shouted.

Hikari ran downstairs, stopping in front of his mother and helping her with the grocery bags. "What? 'Course not, I was taking a cat nap if you must know, Mother."

Satomi gave him a dry look.

"Okay, fine, I was."

"You're a terrible liar. You didn't get that from me." Satomi said absentmindedly, packing away all the things she bought.

"Dad was a pretty terrible liar, huh?" Hikari said, nostalgia creeping into his tone.

Satomi smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah, he was."

"Can I go back up to my room now?" Hikari asked, totally ruining the mood.

"No. Get out." Satomi replied back blandly.

"Mom!"

"Go out and enjoy your life, Hikari. I mean it. Now, shoo."

"But who's going to help you cook a-and clean?" Hikari, trying to stall for time, looked around the kitchen to keep himself occupied to avoid going out. Satomi sighed and grabbed the back of her son's shirt, dragging him out the front door and into the evening air.

"Have fun." Satomi said brightly, smiling wide before shutting and locking the door.

"Can I at least get my shoes?!" Hikari yelled trying to make his mother come back to open the door for him. He exhaled dramatically when that didn't work and walked away from the house when he heard a window opening and his shoes came flying down. "Thanks!"

Hikari hurriedly put his shoes on and stepped away from the house, walking away to roam the neighbourhood until he got bored of that and went window shopping instead. He aimlessly wandered around, desperately trying to kill time when he spotted Kagome, an underclassmen from his school. She was carrying multiple bags by herself, seemingly talking to air as he didn't see a phone anywhere and no one was around her.

Curious, he moved towards her. "Kagome!"

Kagome whipped around so fast he wondered if she got whiplash. "A-ah! Senpai! Hello. Where did you come from?"

"I saw you with all those bags so I thought I'd be a gentleman and help you out," Hikari grabbed some bags from Kagome, ignoring her soft protests and continued onward. "You live this way, right? I know I've seen the Higarashi Shrine somewhere around here." Hikari continued his trek forward, looking around the somewhat unfamiliar area. "Am I going the right- why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome blinked innocently. "Like what?"

"Like you wanna eat me."

Kagome paused, staring at Hikari incredulously before a laugh erupted from her pink lips. "What?"

Hikari smiled. "I don't know. Your face was very concentrated; like you were deep in thought about something serious."

"Hm. Really? I didn't notice." Kagome brushed past Hikari and stopped in front of the long concrete stairs. "Well, this is me."

"Is this the stairway to heaven?" Eyes wide, Hikari went up the first few steps and collapsed dramatically onto the stairs. "Oh God, I'm dying. Go on without me Kagome, save yourself."

Kagome snorted, stepping around him and shaking her head at his antics. "Stop being dramatic and get your ass up. It's only a few stairs."

"A few stairs?!" Hikari stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? Because I saw you talking to yourself and I'm concerned for your apparent declining health."

"No, I'm not crazy. I was talking to a dog."

"You were...talking to a dog?"

"Yes. He was being annoying, I told him to stop following me." She said a bit too loudly.

"You sure you're not crazy?" Hikari inquired, sending Kagome a dubious look as he tiredly continued up the stairs, staring enviously at her as she walked up the stairway to heaven with ease.

"One hundred percent."

It was quiet for a moment when the hairs on Hikari's body stood on end and a shiver raked down his spine. He quickly turned around and squinted down the stairs but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He stared for a few more seconds before shrugging, hurrying up the stairs after Kagome.

"What took you so long?" She asked when she finally saw him.

"Thought I felt someone following us. Must've been my imagination."

"Someone following us, huh? Whoever it is needs to get a clue that they're no longer needed here." She yelled.

"Why are you yelling at the stairs?"

"Because I can!"

Hikari quickly raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to feel the wrath of Kagome. He's heard stories of the girl, how she suddenly disappeared for weeks and came back changed. How she went from a sweet innocent girl, to a ruthless demoness. He only knew her because he was appointed to be her tutor to help her get back on track.

He didn't know why he was picked, his grades aren't scholarship material but apparently Kagome personally asked for him. He didn't know why and he never cared enough to ask.

The sound of a door sliding open caused him to avert his attention away from the smaller girl and to the older woman standing in the doorway. "My, my, what's all this noise?"

"Sorry, Mom!" Kagome shouted apologetically, grabbing the bags she dropped and carrying them inside, unintentionally forgetting to introduce Hikari to her mother.

Hikari awkwardly looked around, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Um, hello, Ma'am. Great weather we're having?" Failing at trying to start a conversation, Kagome's mother giggled.

"Aren't you a handsome one. Are you Kagome's boyfriend?" Kagome suddenly appeared, frantically waving her arms with a blush covering her cheeks.

"N-no! Mom, he's just a friend. No boys in my life."

"Oh? What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is a selfish asshole who should just _sit!_ " Distantly, Hikari heard what strangely sounded like a thud and a strangled 'hey!'. Weirded out, he stepped closer to the two females.

"Kagome! Language!" Her mother reprimanded.

"Sorry." Kagome said shamefully.

"Uh...should I go?"

Surprise painted the faces of the two females and Kagome shook her head, shocked that she would forget about the boy standing in front of her considering... "Ah! How terribly rude of me! I'm Kagome's mother, Fumiko. Nice to meet you." Fumiko walked over to him and grabbed the bags out of his hands, Hikari furiously protesting. "Now, now, a few bags won't break me. I'm not that old."

Hikari stood there in shock, watching Fumiko go inside the house without faltering, amazed that she could carry all those bags by herself. "Were you guys raised in the Amazon? Your family is nuts."

Kagome chuckled. "No, silly. Come on, you're joining us for dinner." Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "I'm sure Gramps and Sota wouldn't mind."

"Gramps and Sota?"

"Oh, sorry. I should've explained. My little brother Sota and my Grandpa. They aren't here right now though, Gramps went to pick Sota up from his lessons." Kagome explained.

"I see. But I probably should get home, it's getting late. My mom might be worried."

"Nonsense! Satomi said it's just fine." Fumiko said, popping out of no where, making Hikari jump.

Perplexed, Hikari asked, "You know my mom?"

"Of course! I helped deliver you." Fumiko said ebulliently.

Running his hand through his messy black, wild hair, gold eyes were wide in surprise. "I never knew that."

Fumiko waved her hand in dismissal. "Satomi's always keeping secrets. You've known Kagome since you were a kid, she even declared to marry you one time!"

Face burning bright red, Kagome face-palmed. "Thank you, Mom. I love when you embarrass me." Kagome stated sarcastically.

"Oh! You're welcome, sweetie. I'm going to start on dinner." Fumiko walked into the kitchen, humming a light tune under her breath.

"Well, that was something." Hikari scratched the back of his neck, feeling incredibly awkward at what just happened moments ago.

Kagome stared at the ceiling with a deep frown on her face, sighing tiredly. "I'll be right back. Feel free to look around." Hikari watched her leave and uncomfortably drummed his hands on his thighs, looking around the room and examining the pictures framed on the walls and some scattered around the shelves and small tables. After walking a bit more, Hikari found a room and opened it - wondering if he was being too nosy but Kagome said he was free to look around so he stepped in.

The room was empty with just a small alter with a few incenses burning and a picture of a man. Staring at it, Hikari assumed that was Kagome's father and got down on his knees to send a prayer. When he was done, Hikari bowed to it, silently apologizing for barging in unwelcomed. He walked out the room and closed the door softly, turning around and screaming - jumping in fright and grabbing his rapidly beating heart when he saw Kagome's mother standing there, a soft smile on her face.

"Mind helping me make dinner?" Her voice was soft compared to her jaunty attitude she had minutes ago.

"Of course, Mrs. Higarashi."

Fumiko covered her mouth with a petite hand, soft giggles escaping her lips. "Please, call me Fumiko, Hikari."

"O-okay. Fumiko." She nodded and went about the kitchen, takings out cutting boards and pots and pans as Hikari stood there not knowing what to do without being rude.

"You can cut up the vegetables for me." Fumiko placed the vegetables on the counter in front of him and handed Hikari a sharp knife, giving him a pink apron to put on.

"Thanks." Hikari got to work, expertly chopping up the veggies while making small talk with Fumiko. He felt less awkward now, more comfortable with talking to Fumiko now that he was doing something he felt at ease doing - cooking. His mother taught him at a young age, saying he should know how just in case he was ever lost in a forest and the people he met in one didn't know how to cook.

He didn't understand what she meant and he didn't think he ever would since she didn't exactly make a lot of sense and she was being pretty vague about it.

Hikari and Fumiko were halfway through finishing up dinner when the bell rang. "Could you get that? I'll finish up here and call down Kagome."

Hikari nodded and went to the front door, opening it and staring in confusion at the feminine man who was dressed in an old fashion kimono. "Um, can I help you?"

He smiled, red painted lips pulling upward creepily. "Are you Hikari Daku? Mmm, you must be. You smell so deliciously pleasing." The feminine guy took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "Your souls will taste so good sliding down my throat, I can already feel the power radiating throughout my body now. I wanna eat you so, so, _so bad._ "

Officially scarred for life, Hikari tried to slam the door shut when the man stuck his hand out, forcefully pushing the door back open. "Hey! You have to leave, weirdo. You got the wrong address."

The guy looked affronted. "How dare you! I am the majestic and all mighty, Hiromi! I am a Soul Eater and I have come to _collect_ the three powerful souls in which your vessel protects."

"Are you fucking high?" He questioned blankly. "I'm calling the cops," Hikari moved to pull out his phone when his wrist was roughly grabbed and he was pulled into the chest of the man in front of him. "What the hell?! Let me go!"

"Hikari? Are you alright?" Fumiko moved to get closer, worry heavily lacing her tone when Hikari's shout to stay where she was made her pause. "I'm going to get Kagome!"

"What? Don't! Fumiko!" Hikari continued his struggle to get out of the man's hold when he brought their faces closer together.

"I will have what I came for." He whispered in his ear before forcibly pushing their lips together. Hikari grimaced, shutting his eyes tight and trying to push the man away when his body froze up and his eyes dulled, a lifeless glaze taking over the brilliant gold color they once were. Excruciating pain overcame him from the inside and he felt like screaming bloody murder but he couldn't; his body wouldn't listen to him. He could feel something being sucked out of him, his body becoming an empty shell and his senses going hazy.

Just when he felt like he could faint, he could breathe again and he choked and wheezed, desperately trying to get his breath back. When he finally became aware of his surroundings, he was crumpled on the ground outside in the cold night air, Kagome a few feet behind him with a bow and arrow made completely out of pink pure energy and Hikari stared at it in wonder. What the absolute fuck was going on?

"Tch. If I had known he would've been in the residence of a high ranked Miko such as yourself accompanied with her ever so loyal dog servant, I wouldn't have acted so irrationally." Hiromi said irritated.

"Hn. Flattery will get you no where." Kagome stated coldly, a calculated look in her eyes. Her posture radiated such confidence that Hikari felt protected and safe near her. Another guy that he didn't notice before stood next to Kagome, dressed in all red with long silver hair and...dog ears? atop his head. He was barefoot which Hikari thought was weird because it oddly cold out tonight for the warm season but what was even more weird was the extra set of ears on that guy's head. Was he cosplaying?

"Bastard! Who're you callin' a dog servant, huh?!" The guy in red shouted furiously, a ridiculously huge sword in his hands.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled without taking her eyes off Hiromi. Miraculously, to Hikari, he went down with a loud thump, creating a small crater from where he once stood, his body twitching before it stopped altogether.

"What the fuck is happening?" He muttered confusedly. "Am I hallucinating? These are some trippy fucking drugs."

"You're not hallucinating, Hikari. Get up. This is all real, your life is in danger." Kagome said to him, her attention never wavering from Hiromi.

"You're not having him! I came to far just to let him get away, I had a taste of his souls already and it was so powerfully orgasmic I could jizz right now!"

Hikari's face twisted into disgust. Too much information.

"Hikari! Get up and come here now!" Kagome commanded seriously.

Hikari rushed over himself to get up, hurrying to run to Kagome when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back towards Hiromi. Kagome tensed and released a arrow, it went flying through the air and got Hiromi clean through the shoulder.

Kagome cursed, her arrow hitting the wrong body part because Hiromi had moved, running into the shed where the Bone Eaters well was kept with Hikari captured in his arms. "Inuyasha, get up!" She repeatedly stepped on him but when he made no movement, she screamed in frustration at his uselessness and ran after Hikari.

Hikari gave up struggling long ago since it was obviously pointless and tried to talk his way out of this troubling situation. "Can you just let me go? What's so special about me anyway? I'm just a teenage boy who's into video games and food. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yes, you would be an ordinary boy if it weren't for the incredible power you're exuding. It's why I'm here, the power you're releasing was drawing me to you. I never felt anything like it. Now, let's get back to my time so I can feast so your souls." Hiromi said sinisterly, jumping onto the edge of well and cutting his palm, speaking a language that Hikari couldn't understand and watched in fascination as a portal opened up. Hiromi got ready to jump in with Hikari slung over his shoulder when Kagome came bursting through the wooden door, arrow ready as she screamed:

"I won't miss this time!" And relinquished the arrow, it shooting straight through Hiromi's back and out his chest as he screamed in agonizing pain as the holy power ate away at his body before he was nothing but dust in the wind.

Hikari mentally cheered before he realized he was suspended in air and he sent a fearful and panicked gaze to Kagome who matched his own expression as he fell unwillingly into the well. " _Hikari!"_

Down the rabbit hole he went. Or should he say well? Whatever, he was about to die anyway.


	4. Freaking Out and Explanations

_Today was the day. He could feel it._

 _Voldemort was going to strike Hogwarts in a few days, the vile thoughts and images Voldemort was sending him was enough to make him want to gag. He saw Hermione strung up by her intestines on a tree in the Forbidden Forest, her eyes wide and glazed over in fear forever as the light left her eyes. Ron was under the same tree, half his body gone as the feral werewolves tore and fought over his meaty legs. Greyback was cackling in the distance._

 _Harry felt himself starting to panic, his hands shaking as they tightly gripped his hair, his eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to fall. "No, no, no, no!" Harry whispered brokenly. He knew the images were fake, that 'Mione and Ron were perfectly safe and sound sleeping in their beds, but he couldn't shake off how_ real _it looked; the overbearing smell of death and metallic blood almost sent him running behind a tree to vomit. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not-"_

 _"Harry?" Hermione whispered tiredly, staring at him with sleepy eyes. When she saw his face, she sat up immediately and slowly made her way over to him. "What's wrong, Harry? Is it Voldemort again?"_

 _Harry nodded, loosening his hands from his hair to grip Hermione's hands instead. "He killed you! Killed Ron! Please don't go, 'Mione. I'll miss you." Harry wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight as the tears he tried so hard to hold back flowed down his face. Hermione held him just as tight, stroking his hair._

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. Ron and I are going to be with you until we all die of old age. We'll always be together. Nothing can tear the Golden Trio apart, remember?" Hermione whispered soothingly, softly kissing his wet cheek._

 _Harry didn't say anything, taking comfort in her warmth and comforting words until he fell asleep._

 _If he knew that night would've been his last time seeing her, he would've told her how much he loved her._

* * *

Hikari jolted awake, sitting up with a gasp as his dream ended. Harry? Who the fuck was that? And what the hell was a Voldemort? He remembered having a similar dream a few weeks ago, but it involved someone named Draycon? Drago? Some weird name that started with a 'D'. In that dream, Draycon and...Harry were doing things that weren't exactly appropriate. He didn't understand why he kept getting these dreams and why they felt so terribly _real._ He's never seen any of those people in his life.

"Are ye alright?"

He snapped his head to the side, staring at the old lady who just spoke. "Hello," he tilted his head at her, analyzing her strange clothes before glancing around the little... hut they seem to be in. "Um, who are you?"

"I am called Lady Kaede. Kagome and Inuyasha have brought ye here."

"Kagome? Where is she? Is she alright? And why are you dressed like that? You know it's the twenty first century, right?" Hikari shot off question after question, causing an amused glint to linger in Kaede's eye as she smiled at him.

"Kagome shall explain all. Best if ye hear it from her." Kaede said mysteriously as she went back to carefully mashing what seemed like herbs in a wooden bowl.

"Uh...okay." Hikari got up from the wooden floor and walked the short distance to sit in front of Kaede.

The pair sat in silence for awhile, questions Hikari longed to ask burned on the tip of his tongue like he just ate a burning hot pocket without waiting for it to cool down. He decided to keep himself busy by looking around to gain a sense of familiarity of his surroundings, although he was quite positive he's never seen a place quite like the little hut he was in now. He's sure he's learned about places like this in school. He stared at Kaede's outfit hard, trying to figure out why her white and red garb seemed familiar to him. He chewed meticulously on his thumb, thinking on where he could've seen her clothes before.

Perhaps in a video game? No, couldn't be possible. He's never played a game with a character that wore an outfit like her. Maybe he's seen someone else use a character that had a similar attire like her when he was in the bus or train? But he usually minds his own business when he's in transportation, he doesn't have any friends, he doesn't go out much besides to go to work and school so he could cross that off the list.

Where could he possibly have seen or heard something like this? His eyes widen in realization when he finally figured it out. He remembered a few months ago he learned about the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. He learned of their lifestyle, how they believed in demons, had mikos to protect them, and the struggles they went through. Is he five hundreds years in the past? Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. _Don't freak out._ **Don't freak out.**

 **_Don't freak out._**

Too late.

"What the fuck?!" Hikari shouted, making Kaede jump and grasp her chest as she stared at Hikari in fright.

Hikari stood up quickly, tugging at his hair when he paused; he ran his hands through his hair, feeling the extreme length that didn't exist an hour ago. His hair was _long._ His hair was just at the nape of his neck and now it's at his waist. Hikari was definitely freaking out. "What's happening? Why is my hair long? Why did that _thing_ try to kidnap me? Why the fuck am I in the Sengoku period, which is, by the way, five hundreds years in the fucking past!"

"You're awake, I see."

At the sound of the new voice, Hikari turned to it only to see Kagome with four other people and a... cat with two tails? Whatever it was, it looked cute and ferocious.

"Kagome, explain. Now. I'm fucking shitting bricks."

* * *

After Kagome managed to calm him down to explain the situation, she introduced him to her friends.

A half-dog demon named Inuyasha. The guy wearing all red with the cute ears on top of his long silver hair. He was with Kagome when that thing tried to kidnap him. A young fox demon named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku who has a cursed right hand, a demon slayer named Sango who's familiar is the demon cat with two tails named Kirara. She was about to introduce him to Kaede but he interrupted her, saying they were acquainted with each other already.

Fun.

"Yeah, hi. Great to meet you strange weird people. Explain, Kagome."

Cue offended looks that he ignored and focused his sole attention on Kagome.

"Well, for starters, it began when my brother, Sota, thought our cat, Buyo, was in our family's Shinto shrine..."

Kagome explained everything as best as she could with the help of her friends chipping in every now and then. Hikari just sat there in silence taking everything in to register in his mind. After about an hour and a half when they were done speaking and staring at him with expectant looks, Hikari stood up and made his way to the entrance of the hut to leave when he was stopped by Inuyasha. "Get out of my way, Dog."

"What'd you say, Bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Guys, calm down! We can talk about this, okay?" Kagome said, trying to keep them level-headed.

She was left ignored.

"You deaf? Move!" Inuyasha was suddenly thrown across the room, cries of his name for his safety erupted from Kagome's throat. Sango and Miroku were looking at Hikari cautiously after making sure Inuyasha wasn't hurt. Hikari stared at his hands in surprise, shock filling his body and he stood frozen in fear.

Freak _freak **freak freakFrEaKFREAK. **_

He had to leave, he couldn't stay. Not now, not anymore. It was happening again.

"Hikari?" Sango said cautiously, as if she was speaking to a frightened animal that would run away any second. "It's okay. Everything's fine."

 **She's lying. They want to hurt you. Capture you. Kill them. Kill them all.**

 _Stop feeding the boy lies, Demon! I won't allow you to harm this child._

 **Insolent wench! Like you could hurt me.**

 _Don't tempt me. Did you forget last time, fool?_

 **You insufferable-!**

Hikari screamed and grabbed his head, crouching down as if that will help alleviate some of the pain. "Shut up!Shut up! _ **SHUTUP!"**_

Hikari ran out the hut, disoriented. He needs to go somewhere safe, somewhere away from here. He could feel it, it wanted to be released. He didn't want to hurt Kagome and her friends that's why he needed to leave. Now.

 ** _"As you wish, Kazuko."_**

The last thing he remembered were shouts of his name and a strange pulling in his stomach before everything went black.


	5. Memory Loss and Kisses?

**A/N: I gotta stop going on these long ass hiatuses. Thanks for all the follows and** **favorites, I was always surprised seeing them in my emails. I'm sorry this is so late, it was suppose to go up on Christmas or on New Years. I'm the shittest author on this website. If it seems rushed at the end, I'm sorry. My laptop was dying and I wanted to get this out for you guys.**

 **By the way, should I do a Q/A? If yes, send in some questions and I'll answer as much as I can in the next update! (Which _hopefully_ won't be as long as this one was. Sorry again!)**

* * *

 _"Make me coffee, boy!" A whale of a man shouted at him._

 **This is wrong.**

 _"You little freak! You've gone and done it again!" A tall slender woman sneered at him._

 **I'm not a freak.**

 _"You're gonna get it now, Cousin! You're such a freak." A chubby boy smiled at him smugly, while the whale of a man walked towards him with an extension cord in his hand._

 **Stop. Please.**

 _"We should've never taken you in. You aren't normal like us decent folk. You're a freak. A no-good worthless freak, just like your alcoholic parents." The two adults looked down on him in disgust. "An abomination you are. Nothing but a waste of space."_

 **You're wrong.**

 _"It wasn't me! It was like magic!" A tiny boy yelled desperately._

 **Believe me, please!**

 _"Stupid boy. There's no such thing as magic!" The whale of a man spat with venom lacing his words, he shoved the tiny boy into the small storage unit under the stairs. "You freakish child._ _You'll never be loved!"_

 **LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!**

* * *

His eyes snapped open, breathing in deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth seconds later.

Sunlight shone through his blinds and he blinked sleepily, rubbing at them sluggishly. He sat up in bed, rubbing his aching head and looked around his room; noting that all the snacks he had on Friday were gone and his room was neat again. His mom must've cleaned up after him again.

Slowly getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Closing the door behind him, he looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how tired he looked; he felt completely rested, if not for the slight bodyache and the insistent dull pounding in his head. Maybe he was getting sick? He always got those symptoms before he fell ill with a fever. That would also explain that weird dream he had last night - it felt so real, like it actually happened to him, though, he was absolutely certain he's never met anyone like those horrible people before. Most likely a hallucination.

Coming to the conclusion that he was fine for now and to make a mental note to take some medicine later before the symptoms got worse, he started taking his clothes off for a shower when he was done brushing his teeth.

Fifteen minutes later he was out of the bathroom and in his room putting on some sweats and a black shirt. Scratching his head in puzzlement, he realized it was way too quiet in the house and went to see where his mother was. Leaving his room, he walked down the hall to where his mother's room is and knocked softly before entering.

"Mom?" he called out softly. His face scrunched up in confusion when he saw the room was empty and he shut the door quietly before shrugging and walking downstairs. Making his way to the kitchen, he glanced at the entrance that leads to the front door and noticed his mother's shoes and keys were gone. "That's weird," he said. "Where could she have gone on a Sunday?"

Figuring she just went to get some groceries for dinner later, he put the thought of his missing mother to the back of his mind to satisfy his growing hunger. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and the cereal from a different one, he made his way to the table to set his items down and walked back towards the fridge to get the milk and a spoon; going back to the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down and poured in his cereal and milk and started eating.

After chewing thoughtfully for a few minutes, he came to the realization that something didn't quite feel right. Wasn't he doing something last night? He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was missing something important but he didn't know what. Did he forget to do his homework? He shook his head, remembering he never did his homework as it was a waste of his time. He scratched his head in contemplation, trying to work out what he was forgetting.

He raised another spoonful of cereal to his lips when he tensed up at the jolt of shock that went down his spine. Last night...he was with Kagome, wasn't he? But why? He hasn't hung out with Kagome for months, she was always out sick with these weird illnesses no one's ever heard of. Was she back? If so, what the hell was he doing with her last night? He paused when an image of him and Kagome kissing under a streetlight popped up in his head and he dropped his spoon in surprise, the milk splashing out onto the table and hitting his cheek.

"What the fuck?" He breathed out. "That can't be real, no way in hell. I don't even like Kagome like that, let alone girls!" He hurried out of his seat, wiping the milk off his cheek and rushing to put his shoes on as he ran out the door. "I have to ask Kagome before she starts catching feelings for a handsome guy like me. Now, where could she be on a Sunday morning?" He paused and face-palmed at his stupidity. "Her house, dumbass."

He continued his trek to her shrine when he remembered all those steps that leads to her house. He groaned and sighed, already tired and wanting to go back home to sleep the rest of the day away. He shook his head and ignored the weirded out looks he was getting and stared forward in determination. "I can do this." Resuming his walk, he noticed he didn't bring his phone and didn't exactly know what time it was as he never looked at the clock before he left the house in a rush. Was it even Sunday? He sighed once again at his stupidity. Fucking dumbass, indeed.

Many confusing turns and asking for directions after getting lost multiple times, he finally reached Kagome's house a full hour later. He forgot that he hadn't been to her house in a while and didn't recall where it was. Though looking at it now, he felt as if he was just here yesterday which wouldn't make sense at all. Why was his memory so bad lately?

Halfway up the steps, he was convinced it was a cruel torture method for sinners like himself. A good six minutes of struggling later, he sat on top of the steps breathing heavily and holding his chest. "Fucks sake, how does Kagome do this everyday?"

"Do what?"

Hikari screamed and turned around, seeing Kagome tilting her head at him in curiosity.

"Kagome! What the freak! Don't sneak up on me, I have a sensitive heart!"

Kagome smiled in amusement. "I've been standing here for a minute now, Senpai. You didn't notice?"

"No, I didn't, you freaking ninja." Hikari stood up and dusted off his pants. " Actually, Kagome, I came by because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, okay. Come inside, I'll make some tea." She grabbed his hand and Hikari awkwardly glanced down at their intertwined hands before clearing his throat.

Pulling him inside, she shut the door and locked it behind her. "Take your shoes off and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am." he said and did what she ordered. Taking his shoes off, he followed after her into the kitchen and watched as she put the kettle on the stove and took a seat at the table closer to the stove while he took the one from across her.

"What did you want to ask me?" Kagome said, putting her head on her hand.

A moment of silence passed as Kagome stared at him and he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Right. I- uh- um...Did we, you know...kiss?" he nervously ran his hand through his hair and avoided eye contact, looking at everything but her.

Kagome laughed and leaned forward in her seat. "Yeah, we did. That's all you wanted to ask me?"

Hikari spluttered. "W-what do you mean? We kissed! D-don't you have a boyfriend or something?"

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with him?" Hikari tilted his head, not understanding why a guy wouldn't want a girl like Kagome. If he liked girls, he would definitely date her.

Giggling, Kagome smiled at him affectionately. "You think somethings wrong with him and not me?"

Hikari nodded earnestly, crossing his arms. "Of course. Have you seen yourself? Beautiful, caring, and brave. I mean, I haven't seen you in awhile and yet you're still the same old Kagome. Nothing has changed."

Kagome smiled at him before it slowly turned into a frown. "Hikari, you saw me last week. Don't you remember? We played games at your house and went out to eat. On the way home, you asked me to go out with you but I turned you down and that's when you kissed me. You don't remember any of that?"

Hikari shook his head in bewilderment. What the actual fuck was happening to his memories? "I-I don't. Are you sure? Kagome, I don't like you like that. I'm-"

The sound of the kettle going off interrupted him and he sat back in his seat as Kagome sent him an apologetic smile. She got up from her seat and turned the stove off, reaching into her cabinet to grab two mugs; she poured the boiling water into them and stared at her tea selection in thought, trying to figure out which one she felt like having. "Any preference?" she asked, looking back at Hikari. He shook his head and went back to staring at hands. She sighed and muttered under her breath about him being no help.

Hikari was deep in thought. What Kagome was saying didn't add up. How could he have seen her last week when he had no recollection of them hanging out in the first place? He doesn't even remember what he did last night, let alone last week. Either he was on some serious drugs or Kagome was lying to him. Why was his memories filled with so much blank spaces? Why couldn't he remember last night or the day before that? Before he could think on the matter any further, a mug with steaming tea appeared in front of him and he looked up at Kagome to see her watching him carefully, as if she was trying to dissect his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when she quickly fixed her face to look innocent.

She was up to something.

"Everything okay? You seem to be thinking hard about something." Kagome sat back down in her seat and blew on her tea. Taking a small sip, she hummed in delight after swallowing it and took another sip.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He stared at his tea thoughtfully and raised it to lips to drink some when he caught Kagome staring at him intently. He raised a brow at her in question and she averted her eyes and went back to sipping her tea. He sipped his also and noted the weird taste it had. "What kind of tea is this?" He asked, taking another sip and then a mouthful; trying to discern what kind of brand it was.

"Just some green tea." She answered shortly, keeping her eyes strictly to her tea.

"Hm. I've never had green tea taste like this before. You add something to it?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions. Why don't you finish what you were saying before? Something about you being...?" Kagome said, shoulders tense.

Hikari noticed her odd change in behaviour but put it aside for now. "I was just saying that I'm gay so I couldn't have asked you out or kissed you."

Her eyes widened in shock before they were clouded with horror. "Shit." Kagome ran her hands through her hair and stared at him before getting up and pacing in front of him. " _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit."_

Hikari stood up also and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome calm down, it isn't that serious. Are you homophobic? Is that why you're freaking out?"

"What? No, no. Of course not. I'm freaking out because I laced your fucking tea!" She looked at him apologetically as his vision started to blur.

"W-why would you do that?" He slurred, stumbling over his feet.

"It was supposed to be part of the plan! Aw man, Inuyasha's gonna kill me." Kagome rubbed her temples in dismay, gazing at him with a troubled look.

"Plan? What p-plan? Who the hell is Inuyasha?!" Hikari shouted, sitting back down and holding his head.

"The plan that's not going to work now because you're freaking gay!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that me being gay is such an inconvenience to your diabolical plans." He said sarcastically, feeling his eyes start to close on their own accord. He was never drinking anything from somebody else again.

"I don't wanna hear any sarcasm from you mister." Kagome retorted back. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" She asked to no one. When she didn't get a sarcastic response back, she looked over at Hikari to see him slumped over. Remembering she's gonna have to carry him back, she groaned and once again asked why did she always find herself in situations like these.


End file.
